


Save Me Before I'm Lost

by fangirlsupreme



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Corruption, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Like it's non-con but the actual act of raping isn't in the story, M/M, Magic, Magic mind control, No actual slash though, Oh there's also a brothel like place for the guards, Okay here come the real tags, Physical Abuse, Punishment, The rape isn't actually rape, There are a lot of brotherly feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had been undergoing his punishment for years. He saw no escape. Until one night when Thor found out. He would not allow his brother to continue in misery. He will free him, no matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me Before I'm Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I put the archive warnings because there is mention and mild description of rape/non-con but no actual rape occurs in the story. It's rated M for that reason. THERE IS NO SMUT. I'm sorry, but there's no lovely boy on boy action. However, there are loads of Thorki undertones. Another wonderful product of omegle. I was Thor in this one, and the both of us used Odin a little bit. This was written with the amazing nymph-goddess-sygin on tumblr.

A sixteen year old Loki was wandering around the palace in the middle of the night, having no particular destination in mind other than /away from Odin's chambers/. In fact his mind was completely blank, made obvious by the void expression on his face. His hair was terribly disheveled, clothes torn and tattered, face streaked with tears that had long since dried and been forgotten, and he was walking with a slight limp. It was not unusual for the guards to find the young prince in this state late at night, but they had been commanded by the AllFather to simply leave him be and not speak of it. As long as this had been going on, -Odin doing unspeakable things to his youngest 'son'- Loki had never gotten used to it. Each time was just as painful and terrifying as the first.

Thor was pacing his room, worried. Loki had been called to Odin's chambers again that night. Though Thor never actually knew what happened each time, what he did know was the next day Loki would refuse to speak and was always covered in light bruises. It pained him to think that his father was capable of such cruelty, but facts did not lie. He scans his brain, trying to think of anything Loki had ever done to require such punishment but comes up with nothing. His worry finally getting the better of him, Thor leaves his room in search of Loki. Tonight, he will help. Tonight, this ends.

A few guards passed by as he walked, giving him the ever eternal pity filled gaze he always got from those who suspected, but didn't /know/ and could do nothing about it either way. Their presence didn't even register in his mind however, for he was simply in shock. He went into this state each time his 'father' had finished with him, despite how many times it happened. His mind was beginning to struggle for control again, but was unable to attain it just yet. The young prince wasn't ready to deal with the flashbacks and pain of this night, so he simply kept wandering aimlessly... silently as always.

Thor slammed the door in annoyance. He couldn't find Loki anywhere. He wasn't in his room, the library, or room that Loki had claimed for himself as a study at the age of seven. He could not think of another place that Loki would willingly spend his time. It was then it dawned on him. /What if Loki is still with Odin?/ Thor's panic grew. It was already so late into the night. It was impossible that he would still be there wasn't it? He ran as fast as he could, tearing around corners and nearly running into guards and servants. Still halfway across the palace, Thor saw something out of the corner of his eye. He skidded to a stop and took several steps backward. Disappearing slowly around a corner was Loki. He started running once more towards him but slowly came to a stop before reaching him. Loki gave no visible response. There was no way that he had not heard. He had commented more than once that Thor's running resembled the sound of stampeding horses. Thor reached out, meaning to grasp Loki's shoulder, and spoke to him in a soft voice "Loki?"

Loki's entire body went rigid and he froze the second a large hand was placed on his shoulder and a deep voice spoke his name. Mind too riddled to recognize that it was Thor who spoke, he immediately thought that Odin had come to drag the young prince back to continue his terrible deeds. That was rare, but had happened a few times. Those nights always ended up being the worst. Not because of the pain, nor harsh words that were usually spoken, but because those were the times that the AllFather acted /kind/ towards him... whispering loving words in his ear and apologizing for the harsh 'punishments', yet making sure to blame it all on the Trickster's actions. His eyes went wide and terror replaced the blank expression on his face, but he didn't dare turn around. Instead, his shoulders slumped and head fell forward so he was staring at the ground as he whispered, "Please... please no..."

Thor withdrew his hand immediately at Loki's words. "Loki? Loki it is merely me." Thor says softly, circling around so that he may see his face. He takes in the torn clothes, the state of Loki's immaculate hair, the way he puts more weight on one leg. Finding Loki staring fixedly at the floor, Thor kneeled down rather than try to touch him again. He blanched momentarily at the look of pure terror on Loki's face, covered in dry tears with his eyes cast downward, looking at nothing but his feet against the floor. "See? It is merely I, Thor. The one who knows not when the correct time to eat is. The one who snores like two stones grinding together. The one who creates situations that only you know how to fix. It is Thor." Inside of him anger rumbles. What had Odin done?

Thor... relief flooded his mind for a moment, before it was replaced with a different fear. Though one far less severe than earlier. His brother was not supposed to know... he was not supposed to see Loki like this. If he found out what Odin had been doing... the Trickster shuddered just thinking about the possible outcome. The AllFather would be angry with him for allowing himself to be seen after having been ordered not too. His gaze flickered up for only a second, just to reassure himself that it was truly Thor, before falling to the ground again. How could he look the Thunderer in the eye like this? Thor would never have allowed such things to happen to himself... he was strong and had the ability to fight off such attempts. Loki, in comparison was weak and had been unable to do so when it began. Even now, as hard as he tried to fight, nothing he tried worked. He was disgraceful... nothing more than an Ergi. It was wrong for such a pathetic being to even be in Thor's presence. "Oh... Hello Brother... I did not realize... I am sorry," he turned to leave, again not having a destination in mind as he said, "I must go."

Thor watched as his brother turned to leave, the fury still rumbling inside of him. What could have happened that the proud Trickster he knows now refuses to look him in the eye? He knew he mustn't scare Loki, and instead of trying to stop him by grabbing him again he simply fell into step beside him. Not knowing how to ask what was on his mind, Thor simply hopes that Loki may bring it up on his own. "I shall accompany you."

"/No/." It came out too fast... too panicked. He normally had complete control over himself, but times like these were when that was impossible. His mind was too muddled, and he was too shaken to think straight. Shaking his head a bit, as if to clear it, he tried again, "Er, I mean it is late... should you not be sleeping?" Of course, Loki should technically be in bed as well, but that was the only excuse his brain would supply him with. A part of him didn't want the other god to leave, for Thor brought a feeling of safety with him, but the younger prince still felt uneasy in his brother's company.

Thor narrowed his eyes at his brother's response. "Should you not be sleeping as well?" This wasn't Loki. He was too shaky, too flighty. Like a small animal with nowhere to run. Where could Loki be going that he didn't want Thor's company? Eyeing his brother's clothes, he wordlessly removed his own long-sleeved sleeping shirt and handed it to Loki, leaving him with only the undershirt beneath. "You'll catch your death remaining like that."

He took the shirt silently, frowning down first at the red cloth in his hands, then at himself. The young god winced at the sight of how terrible he looked, knowing that his wounds were far worse underneath the ruined clothing. He needed to clean himself and tend to his injuries, lest they get infected. Thor's words made him snort softly and he mumbled, "And who says that would be a bad thing?" He clamped his mouth shut immediately after the sentence had left his lips, mentally berating himself for not keeping his damned thoughts better to himself. Why did Thor have to find him in this state? He couldn't think properly enough to keep up his usual facade.

Thor's eyes widened at his brother's words. "Loki! You surely do not mean such a thing!" He searched his brother's face for the signs of a jest and became enraged when he found none. "Listen to me brother, no matter what happens in your life, no matter what anyone says or does, I want you to remember something very important. No matter how you feel abut yourself, you must know that I will always need you. You are as vital to my existence as Iduun's apples are to our immortality. You must believe this to be true, brother. It would forever be a bad thing if I ever lost you."

The longer his brother spoke, the guiltier and more hopeless Loki became. Thor was admitting that he needed him... that he would always need him. And what kind of brother would Loki be if he let himself slip away? No, he couldn't do such a thing to Thor. But... they were immortal. /Odin/ was immortal. Which meant this pain... this trepidation and degradation would never end for the Trickster. He would never escape. Death seemed to be his only way out, but Thor was basically asking him to simply push through it and stay alive. With a heavy sigh, he nodded once and said, "I know Brother... It was merely a... dark jest, but I apologize; I should not have said such a thing... No need to worry, I shall never willingly lay down and die," then slipped the shirt -that was far too big for his lithe frame- over his head and tried to give Thor a reassuring smile though it didn't reach his eyes.

Though slightly reassured by his brother's words, his unease grew once more at the sight of Loki's forced smile. There was something Loki wanted to escape so badly, that death seemed the only option. Surely one would not respond this way to a mere beating. There is more going on here than Thor originally thought. Perhaps the AllFather's cruelty goes beyond the lines of shaky decency. Unable to suppress his curiosity any longer, Thor kneeled down and grabbed his brother's hands lightly. Looking up into Loki's face, he whispered, "What is Odin doing to you that you feel the only escape is death?"

Loki grimaced when Thor took his hands, still not wishing to be touched by any, even his brother. The question however, made his entire body stiffen. He should have known this was coming, but he had been praying that it wouldn't for he had no good answer for the other god just yet. Nothing other than the truth, which he sure as hell couldn't tell him. The Trickster needed time... and proper rest, to come up with a sufficient lie. Yet somehow... he didn't /want/ to lie anymore. Not about this, not when Thor was so blatantly asking. Why should he be forced to cover up Odin's sins? 'Because you are a monster Loki... and you deserve the punishments he gives you," his mind supplied ever so helpfully. "It is nothing... as I said, it was merely a stupid joke," he lied, trying to tug his hands away from the older god.

Thor let his brother's hands slip out of his own. He stood up so that they were once again at near-eye level. He smiled sadly, "As skilled a lie smith as you are, my dear brother, even I can a blatant lie from a truth. Something has shaken you. Please confide in me and let me help you. No matter your false opinion of yourself, you have done nothing that deserves feeling this way. Please, Loki. There is nothing you cannot tell me." He looked imploringly at his brother, willing him to see his words as truth. No matter what, Thor resolved that he will fix this.

"I can't," he whispered brokenly, as the full weight of his situation... his /life/, fell on him. Everything that his so called 'father' did to him, how long it had been going on for, and the fact that it would never stop... the fact that Loki had just sworn to Thor that he would never take his only escape. "Please... you do not understand. You /must/ stop asking. Just... forget that you saw me this night. For all my lies, I swear to you that it is the truth when I say no good will come of your questions." Each word was harder to get out than the last, and he could feel himself crumbling, about to break down right there. He had to keep himself together though... at least until Thor was gone, for he didn't want his brother to see him break.

Thor watched as Loki slowly broke in front of him. His words becoming more desperate and pleading. However, Thor had never been one to follow suggestions. Stubborn and headstrong they always called him. "I will not allow you to continue in this misery," he declared. Loki is one of the best parts of his life and he will not let Loki feel any less of himself. "If you will not tell me here, then I shall confront Odin and make him stop myself." Thor turned and began walking towards Odin's chambers. This will not continue. Loki will live a full and happy life. Thor will see to it.

"NO!" he shouted, leaping forward to grab Thor's arm to try to stop him. "Please, Thor! Do not do this! Think for a moment! How would you make a king stop something he enjoys doing?! He is above you, there is nothing you can do!" He couldn't allow Thor to speak to Odin, not about this. The AllFather was not as wise and just as everyone seemed to think. At least not when it came to the matter of Loki. The Trickster had no idea how their father would react if Thor confronted him about this, but he knew it couldn't end well for either of them. "I am /fine/, I swear it! One bad night is nothing to base your actions off of!"

Thor didn't turn around at first. He felt Loki grab his arm but remained resolutely turned in the other direction. "One bad night?" he asked softly. "One bad night?!" Thor whirled around so fast, Loki was nearly knocked over. "You think I don't know that this has been a common occurrence? You think I don't notice when you say nothing at breakfast? Or how you avoid everyone's eyes? You think I don't notice the bruises that cover your neck or how you sometimes wince when you reach for something too far away? You think I never noticed how you hurt? You think that I will be content to let it happen after seeing the direct aftermath?" Thor was shouting loudly and breathing hard by the time he finished speaking. He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes, reigning himself back in. "I like to think that the AllFather has reasons for his actions," Thor continued at a more normal tone, "But I refuse to turn a blind eye any longer. This stops tonight."

Loki had flinched when Thor turned around so suddenly, expecting to be struck for making him angry. He recoiled from his brother's shouting, still refusing to look up as he listed all the small things the young prince had hoped weren't so obvious. Then, of /course/, the Thunderer gave him his excuse and he didn't waste time in using it. "He /does/ have reasons for everything he does remember? He is wise and does nothing without a good purpose, so what is the point in questioning him about it? It will only anger him and get you nowhere. Will you not, for /one/ moment use just a bit of reason?! Besides, even if there was nothing but malice behind his actions, how would you stop him, Thor? You may be the mighty Thunderer, but you still are not a match for him!" It killed a part of Loki to defend and say good things about Odin, but he saw no other way to get through to his brother. He just hoped Thor would stop and actually /listen/ to him for once.

"I will fight until my dying breath if it gives you a chance at happiness. I would do anything for you Loki. And if he has reasons, tell me so that I may understand! I can find no rational reason for cruelty that results in this! I have not your wit nor your brain, but I am willing to try and understand if you but tell me his reasons." Ignoring Loki's obvious recoil towards being touched, Thor gathered him up in a soft embrace. He whispered, "It pains me so to see you hurt. Please let me ease your burden."

Fighting the urge to struggle away from his brother's embrace, Loki gave in. If it was merely reasons Thor needed, he could give that much. Despite the fact that he was /sure/ the other prince would despise him after finding out what he was. That was the only option he could see that didn't involve Thor storming into their parent's chambers and causing a mass amount of trouble both of them. "If I tell you... explain what I know about his reasons, you must swear to me that you will not do this. Not this night, nor any other. You must let it be and never allow him to find out that you know."

Thor paused. He did wish to know Odin's reasons, but could he really swear to feign ignorance? Could he ignore what he knows and allow Loki to be punished in this way? Whatever the reason may be, could Thor really let his brother hurt like this? He hesitated to agree to Loki's conditions. Should he acquiesce, he shall hold to it for life, lest his word be made dishonorable. However, if there were anyone to claim dishonor for, it would be Loki. Knowing that he may not hold true to his promise, Thor nodded slowly.

Suddenly, Loki did not want to move away from his brother's embrace, fearing that it would be the last time Thor would ever wish to show him such care. Burying his face in the other gods shoulder and gripping his shirt tightly for a moment, he murmured, "You will hate me... though I suppose you have a right to know anyway," before letting him go and stepping away. Despair filled his face and voice when he spoke next, "I am not your brother... Not Aesir even. I am from Jotunheim... The lost Laufeyson." Pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts, despising the next thing he had to say more than even his heritage, his voice became barely more than a whisper as he continued, "And there is a prophecy... one that says I am to be the end of Asgard. That I will sire two sons, -monsters- that will kill you and father before the battle begins... /This/ is his way of being sure he has control over me, to keep it from coming true. And because I am a monster by birth anyway... such actions are not sins." By the time he was done, his entire body was shaking and his fists were balled into fists as the Trickster forced the tears that shone in his eyes not to fall. Suddenly, he looked back up at Thor with a fierce expression, "So you see? You would be protecting something that does not deserve it!"

Thor stood, shell-shocked. Not his brother? Not Aesir? Lost Laufeyson? The end of Asgard? It was so much to absorb all at once. It took him awhile to organize his thoughts. He wasn't sure what he should feel. Suddenly, Loki's last words caught up with him. Rage overtook him. "Why should you be punished for things beyond your control? I care not for you lineage, nor do I care for a future that may never come! Nothing is set in stone, Loki, and until you commit such crimes then you shall always deserve protection!" He grabbed Loki by the shoulders and shook him slightly. "We grew up together, played together, fought together! You think that suddenly matters no more because of your imagined slights? You will always be my brother," Thor said, placing a hand at the back of Loki's neck as he so often does, "I will always love you."

As shocking as they were, Thor's words meant more to Loki than anything another could ever say to him. He was wrong though. "You do not know how good it is to hear you say that Brother... but you are wrong. Should such a future happen, there will be no one to set punishment on me anyway. What is the fate of one disregarded Jotun prince compared to the entirety of Asgard? I would rather spend my life like this than be the reason for your death..." That was the truth. As much as he despised the terrible things Odin did to him, he'd chose /that/ over Thor's life ending if he ever had a choice.

"You are worth more to me than anything in all of the Nine Realms," Thor answered quietly, minutely tightening his hold on the back of Loki's neck, "And were it meant to be, I would welcome Hel's embrace should it come from your hand." He knew that words may seem foolish but they express his feelings. How he has always felt. Loki has always been an irreplaceable force in Thor's life. "If you are meant to bring the end of Asgard, then so be it. We will simply begin anew again. You bring not destruction, but renewal. I implore you to see reason, Loki! There is no reason to live in misery, worrying about what may happen. And don't you see? You are so resolutely set against it! You would never consciously choose to do such a thing. If it is not your choice, then you deserve no punishment."

"How can you say that?!" he whispered, shaking his head as he stared at Thor in wonder, "You love the people here Thor! Mother, Father, Sif and the Warriors Three! I would end them all! And you as well... I do not wish to cause that. You said yourself that nothing is written in stone, so you cannot be sure I will not change." He paused for a moment, then sighed softly before adding, "It does not matter anyway. You swore that you would leave it be if I explained this to you, and I have. So please... let it go. And remember, you must /never/ allow father to find out I have told you any of this, nor that you saw me tonight. The outcome would be... less than pleasant."

Thor stared at Loki in disbelief. He cannot possibly believe that Odin is justified in doing this. He steeled himself, staring Loki directly in the eye before simply declaring, "No."

"/No/?" Loki asked, panic coming over him as his eyes grew wide again. "What do you mean /no/?!" he hissed, "Thor you /swore/ it! You gave me your word!" How had it come back to this? He was so damned tired of defending Odin's actions! At least his brother didn't know /everything/ that the AllFather did. The Trickster wasn't sure he'd be able to bring himself to defend such actions. Still, he feared what would come of such a confrontation, sure that it would end either bloody or with Odin somehow making his brother understand why he did such terrible things to the young prince. That would almost be worse than Thor simply dying... To have even his brother be okay with it after insisting that he loved him.

"We will not stay here any longer. I will hold to my word and I shall not confront Odin nor will I let him know of my knowledge, but I never swore to let it continue." Thor answered, grabbing Loki's hand and practically dragging him in the direction of their rooms. "Pack all the belongings you cannot live without. We will find somewhere new. We will not stay here where you will live your life unhappily." As angry as he was with the AllFather, he knew that direct battle would end well for no one. He has also given Loki his word, which he wants Loki to trust with his life. So, Thor will end it another way. He will take Loki far away from this place. To the farthest reaches of Yggdrasil where even the Bifrost cannot reach. Even if Heimdall is able to see them, Odin will be powerless to reach them. Thor will make sure of it. Somehow, he will free Loki of his misery.

"What? But where will we go?" he asked as Thor pulled him along, not exactly protesting because there was no part of him that wished to stay in this horrid place any longer, but still wary of such drastic actions. The thought of leaving though... it was already exciting. It meant he would never have to fret from one night to the next about whether this would be when he would be summoned to Odin's chambers... He would no longer have to come up with a thousand different lies to explain his withdrawn attitude and the reason for him not wishing to do one thing or another the day after. And better than all of that? Odin would never lay a hand on him again! At that thought, a grin spread over his face and he matched Thor's pace so he was walking just beside him.

Thor's heart soared as he watch the grin spread across Loki's face and his own grin reflected his happiness. "It will be difficult." Thor said, not wishing to sugarcoat it. "We will have to use a means of transport that does not involve Heimdall or Odin. For starters, I believe we should go to the realm farthest from this one and make our way from there. It is impossible that we know all there is to know of the world. There must be somewhere that even the AllFather knows not. That is where we will be. But I swear to you Loki, we will make it." The idea of leaving was exciting for Thor. Always ready for an adventure and this would be his greatest with none other than Loki at his side. "Try to pack as lightly as possible. I have a feeling that transporting just ourselves will be difficult enough."

Loki nodded once, already having expected it to be hard. He didn't care. He was no stranger to difficulties and was clever enough to get them through most troubles they may come across. He was a bit despaired that he would not be able to bring his books, but knew they were certainly not so important that he could not leave them behind. "We should stop by the library when we have packed. There is bound to be a spell that can transport us to other realms." It would be dangerous to use a spell that he had not mastered yet, but it was a risk he was willing to take for even at a young age, Loki had already mastered the art of Magic.

Thor smiled again at the mention of Loki's magic. It was a talent that had always fascinated Thor for he could not do it. He was much more of a physical being. "Of course. There is no limit to what we can accomplish together." Having arrived at Loki's room first, Thor pushed him inside. "I will be back in ten minutes and then we shall proceed to the library together. Pack quickly." Thor whispered as he backed out of the room, giving Loki's shoulder a final squeeze before he left.

As soon as Thor was out of sight, Loki's smile fell and he became wary again. The young prince was still happy to be leaving, but he was exhausted and the night's events were weighing on him. He filled a sack with only the essentials, plus a few pairs of trousers and simple tunics. He knew there was not time for him to bathe -though he desperately wished there was- but he figured it would be best to at least /change/. So, pointedly not looking into any reflective surfaces, the Trickster stripped from his ruined clothing, setting Thor's over-shirt neatly on his bed while kicking the other clothing under his bed, then quickly dressing in a pair of loose trousers and a green tunic and waited silently for his brother to return.

Thor ran the rest of the way to his room. There was no time to waste. He skidded to a stop, nearly surpassing the door before yanking it open. He took one step inside before he froze, rooted to the spot. For inside his room, stood Odin, studying one of the trinkets on his desk. "Ah, Thor. I was wondering when you would return." Odin said casually. Thor did not know how to respond. His anger suddenly gave way to panic. Why would Odin be here unless he knew of what had transpired between him and Loki? Trying to avoid giving anything away, he attempted to remain calm. "Father," he nodded towards Odin. "Where have you been at such a late hour of the night?" Odin questioned mildly. Thor's hand twitched slightly, wishing he had thought to bring his newest honor, Mjolnir, so that he would not feel the need to summon it. "I was simply out for a walk. I felt a bit restless tonight." Odin nodded as if he understood. "Used to happen to me quite often when I was your age. Tell me, did you see anything of interest on your walk?" Thor blanched slightly, "O-of course not. It was simply a stroll around the palace." Odin walked slowly around the room. "Oh really? A servant or two would describe it as more of a frantic run. Almost as if you were looking for someone." Thor inched closer to the door, suddenly worried for Loki's safety. "Did you not take nightly runs, Father? They tire one out quite quickly. Makes it much easier to fall asleep once more." Odin raised his eyebrows at his son, clearly not believing him. "You are not the lie smith that your brother is, Thor. Tell me the truth. Who were you looking for in such a hurry?" Thor stood his ground and looked Odin in the eye. "No one." Odin matched his gaze and held it for several minutes. "Very well. Then I suppose you will care not for what happens due to your audacity." Thor held his place as Odin walked past him almost out the door. Right before he left he called back, "I hope you said good-bye to Loki." Thor's eyes widened in horror as he turned and saw the doors close in his face. He pulled at them frantically to see that they were locked. He pounded on them with all his might. "Loki!" he screamed.

Loki had been waiting for over twenty minutes now, and he was beginning to wonder what could possibly be taking his brother so long. Worry set in after a while and he feared that perhaps Thor had seen Odin's reason in all this and changed his mind. Suddenly the doors to his chambers swung open, causing Loki to stop his pacing and whirl around to their direction, "Thor! What took y-..." Fear ran through the prince's veins like ice, freezing the words in his throat as he stared at the men before him, each looking at him with looks of disgust on their faces as they quickly charged in, forcing a muzzle over his mouth and chains onto his wrists and ankles before dragging him out. His eyes were wide with terror as he tried to struggle away from their grasps to no avail. One of them -the leader it seemed- took a fistful of his hair and yanking his head up so Loki was staring directly at him as he sneered, "Your struggling will do you no good little /prince/," before pushing his head back down roughly and commanding, "Take him to the AllFather. He will decide the traitor's fate." And with that, the men dragged Loki off to his fate. He didn't understand what they meant by 'traitor'. He had done /nothing/ to be branded as such. And where was Thor?! Surly this was not his doing... Was it? Had his plan to run away all been a ruse? His kind words and reassurances of his love no more than a lie? That thought was all it took to break him. He stopped trying to get away from the guards and simply let his head hang low, tears dripping endlessly off his face, completely shattered.

Thor screamed until his voice became hoarse and pounded his fists on the door until they began to bleed. Suddenly, he remembered Mjolnir. Holding his hand out and focusing hard, he tried to think only of the hammer appearing in his hand. He stayed this way for what felt like hours, when suddenly the beloved weapon came crashing through the wall to his left. Thor caught the hammer with ease and turned toward the door. Backing up several paces, he eyed it murderously. Looking between the wall behind him and the door, he backed up more. Slowly, he began swinging the hammer in his hand. As he it picked up speed, he felt himself lift of the ground and slide up the wall behind him. Positioning his feet so that he was crouching on the wall, he pushed off with as much force as he could muster aiming himself straight for the door. He crashed through it, and the wall across the hall as well. Not bothering to brush the debris off himself he climbed out of the hole he had created. His rage now took over. He began to swing the hammer once more and hurtled through the palace, crashing through an obstacle in his way. He would find Loki. He would save him.

Loki had been under the impression that he would be taken to the Throne room, where he would quickly be put to death. -Considering he had somehow been branded as a traitor- Unfortunately, they had completely passed it up, instead heading straight to the dungeons below the palace. That had certainly surprised him, but he didn't think much of it. He was sure that his death was coming either way, and it hardly mattered /where/ it was carried out. The guards opened a cell somewhere in the belly of the dungeons, and tossed him in carelessly before slamming the door shut and walking away. He didn't move from the spot he had landed in other than to sit up, bringing his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, face buried in his knees. A deep voice rumbled through the tiny space, coming from just behind him and causing the young prince to jump slightly, "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this Loki. After all I have given you... all that I have taught you of what you are destined to become... this is how you chose to repay your father? Your king? By enchanting the crowned prince to leave with you so you may be free to fill your destiny?" Loki heard the AllFather stand and walk the two steps forward to stand just behind him. Odin bent down to snake an arm around the Trickster's waist and hauled him up easily, then tossed him onto the wall where he slid down and landed on a hard cot. The young prince grunted in pain, but didn't try to get away or stop it. What was the point anymore? "You will be executed for treason at dawn... but first you will be punished for your wrongdoings." And with that, Odin descended on him, tearing away his tunic before biting harshly down his collarbone and chest, adding more bruises to the marks already there. Where Loki normally tried to get away, and did almost everything he could think of to stop it, he simply laid there silently as tears streamed down his face. There was no point in struggling anymore... Thor had abandoned him, given him up and left him to his fate. All he could think was that it would all end in a few short hours. He would only have to endure this pain for a while longer... he could finally see an end to his suffering.

Thor slammed to the ground in front of the first servant he came across. "WHERE IS LOKI?" he boomed, his voice matching the claps of thunder that now raged with the storm outside. Shaking in fear, the servant was barely able to stammer out, "I-I-I s-saw some g-g-guards taking him to the d-d-d-dungeons." Thor's rage only grew, the storm outside increasing in intensity. Windows around the palace began to crack and break, glass littering the halls. Thor paid this no mind. He simply swung his hammer once more crashing straight through walls rather than navigate the hallways. Finally, he got to the room, which he knew was right above the holding cells of the dungeons. With a scream of rage he lifts Mjolnir high into the air before smashing straight into the floor. He pounds again and again, the marble cracking and groaning beneath his force. At last he is through, dropping to the floor amongst the rubble and the dust. Smashing through the cell door in his way, Thor storms deeper into the dungeon. "ODIN!" he screams in rage. Guards suddenly appear before him, urging him not to go farther, but he pays them no mind as he swipes them from his path. The palace quivers beneath his feet, the storm shaking it down to its very foundations. Thor has never felt rage like this before. Some small voice in the back of his mind that sounds suspiciously like Loki warns him of the repercussions, but he ignores it. He will find Loki and get them away from here. There will be no repercussions. He enters the belly of the dungeons, and at the end of the hall he sees the cell that Loki is in. He sees Odin on top of him. He sees Loki's tearstained face. Suddenly, everything goes red. He screams in rage and comes barreling down the hall, waving Mjolnir wildly. "LOKI!"

Trembling in trepidation as Odin's hands begin to unlace his trousers, Loki screws his eyes shut and looks away. The Trickster may have given up, but he still could not watch as his so-called 'father' marked his body and forced his touch where it was not welcome. He didn't want to think about the fact that he would die a dishonored and disgraced... Ergi. Nor wonder if the rest of Asgard would learn about all that he was and all that he was destined to become. Suddenly a great din met his ears and everything began shaking. He wondered for a moment what could possibly be going on, but ignored it for the most part until he heard Thor shout his name. Eyes popping open and head snapping to the side where he had heard the rage filled voice coming from; Loki could fill hope rising in his chest. His brother hadn't abandoned him! He had come to save him from the AllFather's evil treatments! He wanted so badly to shout back to his brother, but the damned contraption around his mouth prevented it. Odin jumped up immediately, an ice-cold fury filling his expression as he conjured a translucent barrier around the small cell. "Thor! You will leave this place at once! Loki is not your concern any longer, he is no more than a traitor and I will not have my own son protecting such a foul creature." As always, his voice carried an air of authority that demanded his words be headed. Loki only stared at his brother with pleading eyes, trying to cover the revealing marks on his bare chest with his bounds arms and looking utterly ashamed.

He reached the cell in barely a second and began pounding wildly at the barrier. The shockwaves send him careening backwards. He is up in seconds, anger only fueled. "RELEASE HIM NOW FATHER! I WILL NOT STAND FOR SUCH INHUMANITY!" Watching Loki's pleading eyes, Thor ran at the barrier once more this time with more force. The result was the same. Odin watched in disbelief at his son's actions. "What have you done to him?" he hissed cruelly at Loki, "Take this curse off my son!" Thor shouted once more, no longer forming words. With one more wild swing of Mjolnir, he was once more sent flying backwards. Suddenly, his eyes light up and he turns back down the hall and runs back towards the direction from which he came.

Loki still didn't understand why Odin was so convinced that he had put his brother under an enchantment, but had no way to argue that this was not the work of any spell. He couldn't believe his eyes when Thor turned and ran off the other way. No! Why was he leaving?! Loki needed his brother to get him out of this place! He couldn't do it himself! The young prince felt like screaming, but could only lay there confused and motionless, trying to reassure himself that Thor was simply going to get help of some sort. He would be back... he /had/ to be back. There was no way he would not leave the young prince in Odin's hands after what he had seen. The Trickster watched in despair as his last chance, his only hope of escape ran in the other direction.

Thor ran faster than he ever had in his entire life. In practically no time, he was underneath the hole he had created in order to get down. Swinging Mjolnir lightly, he launched himself back up through the hole. Quickly he started running again. He mentally retraced the path he had taken below in the dungeon until he stood above what he was positive was Loki's cell. A smile huge on his face, he swung Mjolnir once more. Flying up to the ceiling, he braced his feet against it. Pushing off with all he strength, he shot straight for the floor hammer first. Crashing through, he caught a brief sight of Loki as he once again over estimated his strength and hurtled through the floor of Loki's cell.

Loki jumped in surprise as Thor hurtled through the cell, and were he not in a terrible situation, he would have rolled his eyes as the Thunderer shot straight passed them. Now that he understood what Thor's plan had been, relief -and a bit of exasperation- washed through him. He curled into a ball and covered his head with his arms as rubble came crashing down around them. Odin was knocked off his feet when a particularly big peace of the ceiling fell on him. That was hardly enough to kill a god of course, but it certainly stunned him. A few rocks hit Loki on their way down as well, scraping him up quite a bit, but he was out of the way enough that he wasn't injured severely. When he was sure the worst of the debris had fallen, the young prince slowly moved off the cot and crawled toward the hole Thor had left in the floor, weighed down by the heavy chains around his wrists and ankles. They were not made for someone as young and small as the Trickster. He waited silently for his brother to come back up, still eyeing Odin warily.

Thor shot back up through the hole, almost surpassing his goal once more but he stopped just in time. He surveyed the scene. Odin had been crushed under a piece of ceiling and was out of commission for at least a few minutes. Thor turned to look at Loki. Though restrained, scratched and tearstained, he looked no seriously worse for wear. He went over to him and smashed his chains open before gently removing the muzzle. Unable to contain himself, Thor gathered him up into a fierce hug. "Are you alright?"

Loki curled into Thor immediately, grasping tightly at his shirt and burying his face in the other's shoulder. It took him a few moments to gather himself up enough to speak clearly, and when he finally spoke, his voice was still a bit shaky and weak. "Yes I am fine. I thought... Brother, please forgive me, I thought you had sent the guards." Guilt was filling his chest as he remembered all that he had thought, and berated himself for being so foolish. He shivered from the cold, but didn't move away to grab his shirt. The young prince didn't want to leave the safety of his brother, even if it were only a few feet away. His voice dropped to a whisper as he added, "Thank you... I owe you my life and far more."

Thor only squeezed Loki tighter in response, as if trying to shield him from the world. "Shhh, it's alright." Thor whispered, "I am here now and this will never happen again. I swear it." On impulse, Thor kissed the top of Loki's head in a reassuring gesture. Then he heard a groan echo through the room. He turned around to see Odin rising. Worry flooding his mind, he held Loki even tighter with one arm and began to swing Mjolnir with the other. They were almost through the hole when Thor feels a hand on his ankle. Panicking, he throws Loki the rest of the way through, hearing him land on the floor, before being yanked down to face the AllFather's wrath. Odin's gaze was murderous. Thor stood up and matched his glare, his grip on Mjolnir so tight his knuckles became white. "You will not touch him. Never again." Thor spoke through clenched teeth, keeping his voice low and steady. "Oh is that so?" Odin responded, "And who will stop me? You, my son? I do this merely to protect you and all the Nine Realms." Thor snorted deprecatingly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "There is nothing you can say that will justify your actions AllFather. Subjecting him to this for all these years. Is that all he's ever meant to you?" Odin looked momentarily confused. "What else would he be?" Thor narrowed his eyes, almost visibly shaking with rage. "HE IS YOUR SON! MY BROTHER! A PRINCE! HE DESERVES NOTHING LESS THAN TO BE TREATED AS SUCH!" Thor knew he was shouting but couldn't bring himself to lower his voice. The AllFather stared at him in disbelief before coming over and clasping Thor by the shoulders. "Don't worry, my son. We shall break whatever curses he's put upon you. Everything will be alright." Thor couldn't hold back the roar of anger that left his throat as he swung Mjolnir straight into Odin's stomach, sending him flying back into his own barrier and flying forward into the back wall on impact. "There is no curse." Thor hissed, "This is called humanity." Odin climbed out of the hole he'd made and cracked his neck. "You have not chosen wisely, my son. This will end well for no one." Thor took up a fighting stance and hoped with all his might that Loki had begun running away.

"Thor! No!" Loki scrambled to the edge of the hole as soon Thor went back down, eyes wide and panicked as he thought that this was /his/ fault. If he had simply kept his mouth shut, or convinced the Thunderer that what he saw was nothing more than Loki being foolish, they would not be in this situation. He couldn't understand most of the conversation between Thor and Odin, for they were to far away and voices too muffled to make out. He did however, hear his brother's outburst quite clearly though that only served to make the trickster more guilty. His brother was defending him still, even as he was stuck in a hole with the AllFather -/Thor's/ father, a man he had looked up to and admired for as long as Loki could remember- who was no doubt trying to convince him of the Trickster's worthlessness. Suddenly, the sound of battle met the young prince's ears, and he brought himself closer to the hole, trying to focus and determine who was winning. He knew of course, that Thor still didn't stand a chance against Odin despite his strength and skill as the god of Thunder. The AllFather was much older and far more experienced, and had the use of magic as well, which was hard to fight against when used by a practiced hand. The young prince waited with baited breath as the fight between father and son went on, until a sound rose up through the ceiling that terrified Loki and made his blood run cold. Thor had been knocked down hard enough that he wasn't getting back up this time, and Odin made some remark to the Thunderer that he couldn't quite make out, but could discern that it was something cruel and taunting simply by the arrogant, smug tone he used. The Trickster /did/ catch something about Thor living out the next century in the dungeons however, and that was all he could take. "Wait!" he shouted, frantically searching for a quick way down to them. Giving up and simply using a spell to lower himself somewhat slowly until he came to stand between the two gods, back facing his brother as he stared up at the AllFather. "Please... You were right he is under an enchantment. But I will lift it, I will give you back the loyalty and love of your first born son and heir if you give me your word that he will not be punished for his actions that were influenced by me." Then he turned to his brother for a mere second, seeing the abject horror on his face and knowing that he was going to protest. Training his gaze on the AllFather as he waited for a response, he projected a few of his thoughts into his brother's head, 'Please Brother, I'm begging you, play along. Do what you must to convince him that your love for me is diminished; I will forgive you for whatever you must do. We will escape another time. Remember, you swore to me that he would never touch me again? You cannot keep that promise if you are dead or captured.'

Thor startled slightly at the sound of Loki's voice in his head. His outrage and despair grew at his words. There must be another way! Odin stared expectantly at Loki, as if waiting for some obvious sign that the curse has been lifted. Thor wanted nothing more than to crush his face beneath Mjolnir and let him struggle for breath for the rest of his immortal life. But looking down into Loki's pleading eyes, he trusted his brother's judgment. Of the two of them, it was always Loki's quick thinking that rectified impossible situations. Though Thor may not always understand at first, everything always turns out okay. Focusing on his anger towards the AllFather, he shifted his gaze towards Loki as if to show that the anger is for him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Odin smile. "My son! All is well once more!" Turning towards his father, Thor forced a huge grin to break out over his face. "Indeed, father! I am free again!" Odin embraced him heartily and Thor was forced to reciprocate. While the AllFather could not see, Thor looked to Loki trying to convey with his eyes that none of his following actions are the truth. Odin pulled back and clasped Thor by the shoulders. "I had wished to keep this from you, my son. Knowledge like this is a burden to bear." Thor smiled at his father. "I understand. But now it is a burden you may share with me." He could see Loki trying to make himself more and more inconspicuous. He prayed that Odin would forego punishment, but he has never been so lucky. Odin turned then, to look at Loki, his stare cold and calculating. Without lifting his gaze, the AllFather calls back towards Thor, "How shall he be punished, my son? He dared to ensnare the crowned prince of Asgard. Treason such as this cannot be left untreated." Thor came up to stand next to Odin, fixing Loki with a much different gaze, one that begged for forgiveness. "I agree. He shall learn not to play with things beyond his control." Odin became thoughtful, "Perhaps we should simply let the guards get creative. They are horribly vindictive creatures." Thor's heart sunk in despair and he was barely able to choke out the words, "And the AllFather demonstrates his wisdom once more." Odin smiled at the assent and waved a hand to repair all the damages the cell had sustained. He turned to leave and beckoned Thor to follow him out. As soon as Odin was completely turned around, Thor mouthed these words to Loki, "I will return for you." and prayed that they would not be his last.

Loki's eyes got big when Odin suggested they give him to the guards, but he kept his mouth shut. It was not his place to plead for a different punishment, one less severe. He would be subjected to whatever the AllFather decided to put him through. Swallowing thickly, the young prince reminded himself that this would not be permanent. Soon, he and Thor would leave this place for good, and Loki would never have to take his father's unjust punishments. For now all he had to do was survive. He gave Thor a small nod to acknowledge the words he spoke before leaving the cell to tail behind Odin, hoping that Thor would not come too soon just to save him from whatever horrors the guards might think up. They had to bide their time and fully prepare to be sure they would not be caught again. The Trickster watched the two gods walking away for a moment, before letting out a heavy sigh and slinking over to the cot to lie down. He was utterly exhausted and all he wanted was a few hours of sleep, though it was unlikely for him to be granted such a release when his mind was buzzing and whirring at a hundred times a minute. He could be grateful however, that he was not put back into the muzzle and chains... at least for now. The young prince let his eyes flutter closed and tried to keep the image of Thor swearing to return replaying in his head. After a long while, sleep /did/ finally take him though it was anything but restful. He whimpered and cried out in his sleep, thrashing about the small cot. His dreams were nightmares as they normally were, but this time they terrified him far more than they ever had. Whereas his dreams were normally just a replay of the last time Odin had laid hands on him, this time Thor was there as well, watching, laughing and sneering at him in the background, telling Loki of how foolish and naive he had been for believing that he would truly come back for a /thing/. A demon with the face of a god.

Though Thor knew better than to betray Odin's regained trust, he needed more answers. Answers only the AllFather could give him. "Father, why such a severe punishment to keep him in place? Would flogging not suffice?" Odin eyed him a little suspiciously at first and Thor kept his face in what he hoped was innocent curiosity. Content with what he found he responded, "Obviously it was not severe enough. He still had the audacity to bewitch you in order to escape." Thor mentally cursed himself, hoping that he did not just worsen Loki's situation. On the outside he laughed, "This is true, father. I wonder what he hoped to accomplish. Surely there is no way to leave Asgard but by the Bifrost." he said with a smile. Odin hesitated for a moment before smiling back, "Indeed, my son." All Thor needed was that moment of hesitation. He now knew for sure that there was a way to leave Asgard. He smiled inwardly. Loki was not the only one talented in manipulation. "Forgive me, father, but I must retire. I gained no rest last night." Odin smiled sadly, "Of course, Thor. I will ensure that no one disturbs you." Thor nodded with a smile. As soon as they parted ways, Thor's face grew dark with grim determination. He headed for the library. He would find the way out of Asgard. He would save Loki. All will know of the AllFather's treachery. "Please hold on," Thor whispered, "I will come for you. Just hold on."

Loki woke to the hard ground hitting his back and head. Stunned and confused as to what had just happened, he opened his eyes and found four guards leering men standing over him. One of them still had a hold of his leg, and he realized that they must have pulled him off the cot as a means of waking him up. As the events of the last twelve hours rushed back into his mind, his ever-constant fear grew as he stared up at the large men above him. So this was how far he had fallen then? That Odin, he who called himself Loki's father, gave him to the sadistic guards that kept watch on Asgard's prisoners. He knew full well that should the AllFather have commanded it, not a single one of them would have laid a hand on him. But as was proven by last night's events, Odin cared not for what happened to Loki. He was no more than a burden set on the 'Father of the gods', to be dealt with in only the harshest manners. A part of the fallen prince was sure that Odin /enjoyed/ setting such punishments on him, and using him as a plaything for so many years. The guard closest to his head leaned down so that he was mere inches from the Trickster's face and said, "So princess, are you going to get up and walk or are we going to have to /drag/ you?" That got small chuckles from the group before another one suggested, "I say he be dragged anyway. A disgusting little thing like him doesn't deserve to be given that dignity," which got a bigger laugh from the rest. He was about to speak again to defiantly place a curse on one of them, but the moment his mouth opened, the one by his head stuck two dirty fingers it and wrenched it open wide enough the metal peaces of the muzzle could be shoved into his mouth and the horrid contraption was once again fitted tightly onto his face. As always, his struggling made absolutely no difference. "We are no fools child," another to his left sneered, "you didn't think we would allow the Silver Tongue his greatest ability did you?" And with that, the one still holding his leg began dragging him out of the cell and down the dark corridors of the dungeon with the other three trailing right behind, purposely stepping on his dragging hair or colliding their boot with either the side of his face or his shoulder. "We've been told that you take enjoyment out of using the crowned prince as your puppet. You'll /love/ what we have planned for you then," one of the men behind him spoke, tone dripping with a dark humor that sent chills of dread down the Trickster's spine. Suddenly, he wished he was back in that horrid cell again...

Thor threw the book across the room in anger. He had no idea how to do this! Loki was the bookworm, not him! He had no idea where to search. He had checked what felt like everywhere. None of the library had emerged unscathed. Though he moved as quickly as he could, he still knew it had taken hours and he shuddered to think of what Loki may be being forced to endure. Thor wracked his brain for anything Loki might have said or done before they had been discovered that would hint towards where he thought they would find the answer. He found nothing. In his rage he turned and knocked over a bookshelf, creating a domino effect as it hit into the one in front of it and so forth. Suddenly, they stopped. Thor looked at the last bookshelf, approaching it cautiously. It seemed to have gotten caught on air. There was nothing in front of it to prevent it from falling, and yet there it stood, completely immobile. Pushing the bookshelf back in the other direction, lest it fall on him, he examined the space. It seemed completely normal. He could walk through it with ease. "Perhaps it responds only to threats of damage," he whispered to himself, for he knew there was something strange about this space. He picked up Mjolnir and began swinging periodically, waiting to come into contact with some invisible barrier. He finally hit something in the center of the area and was forced backwards a few steps from the impact. "Got you." he smiled. Thor put down Mjolnir and groped the air for the invisible object. Feeling nothing, he once more swung with the hammer, only to hit a barrier once more. Frustrated, Thor began to lose patience. Judging by where Mjolnir has struck, the barrier space was no bigger than a tile on the floor and yet had strength to withstand even him. Crouching down, he studied the tile. Pressing on it slightly, he felt it give way beneath his fingers. It sunk into the floor, taking several around it along for the ride to create a staircase. Picking up Mjolnir, Thor traveled the stairs with hesitance. They brought him to a room filled with books. Thor smiled, for here must have the answer. "Only a little longer, Loki. Be strong."

After about half an hour, they came to a large room filled with divine furnishings and wall decorations set about the room, a large fountain in the middle, and long golden curtains draped over doorways that no doubt led to smaller rooms. No small part of Loki wished to find out what those smaller rooms were used for. Large men -no doubt guards that were not on duty- were strewn about the room, speaking and laughing with each other as servants -or perhaps other prisoners- dressed in surprisingly little clothing walked around serving food and drink to the men. The man that had dragged Loki here, dropped his leg before yanking him up roughly by his hair and pulling him along behind him, tripping and stumbling as they went, then pushed him into two servants and sneering, "You've got yourselves a renounced prince now. Dress his 'highness' nicely and bring him back to me." The servants stared at the fallen prince skeptically for a long moment, -obviously surprised by the muzzle, but said nothing about it- before nodding once at the guard and turning to walk him through one of the curtains without speaking a word. They set him down on a small couch before one of them went searching through a closet and pulling out an outfit that made Loki blanch, dropping it on his lap and commanding, "Dress quickly." He was fairly sure none of the other servants had been wearing something like this... Nonetheless, if he were going to survive the time he would be spending in this place, he knew it would be foolish not to do what he was told. So he quickly pulled his trousers off and dressed in the outfit that was worn by entertainers. The worst part of this was that it was not one made for males. No, of course not. They wished to humiliate him as far as possible, so had him dressed in a /woman's/ clothing. The moment he had finished, the two servants pushed him out, set a tray of food in his hands, and lead him back to the men that had brought him here, who were now making obscene noises at him. "Ah! Finally!" one of them called as they came closer, "Now little prince, put that tray down for now and give us a show." His eyes widened a fraction as color began rising in his cheeks. He had no idea what he was even supposed to do...

Thor sneezed for the thousandth time, this room completely coated in dust. He doubted anyone knew it was here perhaps save for Loki. He had always known all the ins and outs of the palace. Thinking of Loki only renewed his frenzied pace. He had once heard stories from one of the guards as to what the subject the prisoners to. He remembered feeling horrified that anyone could treat a human being in such a way. He supposed it was an ability that he had thankfully never been gifted with. Time was dwindling away and as were his available options. Thor was running out of books, running out of time, and running out of hope. He let his head drop to the small desk in despair, a small cloud of dust flying up at the impact. Sneezing hard, Thor was shot out of the chair and into the wall behind him. It was becoming quite a habit of his. Simply lying on the floor, not bothering to lift himself from where he'd landed, he noticed something on the ceiling above him. This area had no door ways save for the one Thor had created, but someone had constructed this room. Above him on the ceiling was a piece of paper. Standing up, he noticed two more on the wall across from him. Turning slowly around the room, he saw that it was littered with papers stuck to certain spots on the ceiling or walls, each of them containing no more than two words. Clearing the debris to be sure that he had not knocked out a section of the wall with a paper, he finally noticed the drawings at his feet. They were similar to those covering the Bifrost and refused to be scuffed, even when Thor ran his shoe over them. Walking around the room to read all the words he finally came to stand in the center. Not knowing the order or the origin of the words, Thor chose one at random and spoke it aloud. Nothing changed. He kept trying until finally, the outermost markings faintly start to glow with the colors of the Bifrost. A huge smile broke out upon his face. All he had to do was figure out the order and he could retrieve Loki! Running back into the first room, he grabbed a piece of charcoal and marked the paper that had worked with a number one. Loki would be free before dawn's first light.

Loki began to move around stiffly, trying to remember what he had seen the entertainers at banquets do. He was not nearly as skilled as those were, yet the men still jeered and shouted obscene things to him. Soon, other guards came to watch as well, some sitting on the lush couches, others simply standing. Every once in a while, when he came close to one of them, they would grab at him, brushing their hands against his backside or tugging at his clothing. The grimace on his face becoming more pronounced as time went on. When it became obvious that fatigue was coming over the young prince, one of the men that were sitting on the couch grabbed his waist and pulled him onto his lap. Wrapping an arm around Loki's slim figure and pressing his lips close to the Trickster's ear and murmured, "Dance for me little prince." Loki tried to wriggle away from the man, which only made the arm around him tighten and angered the guard, "I was not /asking/. You will do as you are told or suffer for disobeying your betters." With a heavy sigh, Loki's shoulders slumped and he kept his gaze trained on a far wall as he started moving his hips around slowly. With a smug smile on his face, the guard gripped Loki's sides and forced him to move quicker and in different ways. He feared how far this would go, and internally screamed for his brother to hurry. After about twenty minutes, the man pushed the fallen prince away and before Loki had the chance to feel any relief, another grabbed him. Tears welled in his eyes at his utter humiliation and it wasn't long before they were streaking down his face. This only caused the men to become more riled up as they taunted him and passed him around like a toy. All he could do was pray that this was wouldn't escalate any further, but he had little hope for that. Never in his life had he wanted to scream so badly, yet the contraption locked around his mouth made that impossible. That was when he started longing for the time that it was only Odin he had to fear, for he always knew what to expect with the AllFather and would later be allowed to go back to his room and bury himself in either his books or his studies so he could simply forget for a few hours. This was completely new, and far more terrifying.

Time seemed to crawl as Thor fought with the words. Not only did they have to be said in precisely the right order, but Thor found that the pronunciation had to be exact as well. However, with every success, more markings began to glow and the light became brighter and brighter. Finally when he reached the last paper. Rather then speaking these words out loud, he simply marked it with the last number. He was hoping that the previous marks would remain lit and that as soon as he returned with Loki all he would have to do would be speak the final words and his desired location. Praying to whatever forces out there controlled his fate, he grabbed Mjolnir and left the way he came, careful to fix everything the best he could so as not to be discovered. Walking in what he hoped seemed like a normal manner, he made his way to the normal door to the dungeons, not the holes in the ceiling. Should anyone catch him running or smashing as he had been before, the AllFather would be on him in an instant. No, as much as it pained him, he must go at a normal pace. Finally, he reached the entrance to the dungeons. He walked at a leisurely pace, as if looking at all the other prisoners in the other holding cells. Making sure the guards weren't paying too much attention, he looked as though he meant to go to the right and as soon as they turned their heads he went left, toward the last place he had seen Loki. Walking slightly faster than normal now, he traveled through the twisting and turning halls, looking in each cell to see if Loki had perhaps been moved on the way. Every one was empty, and he prayed that Loki was not somewhere worse. At last reaching the hall that contained Loki's cell, he ran to it, dismayed to see it empty. "NO!" he screamed, slamming his fist against the bars. He scanned the cell for any clue as to where they might have taken him, only to find that the muzzle was missing. He closed his eyes and willed himself to remember the stories the soldiers had told him. They spoke of torture and torment, and... what else?! What was it? They referred to it as an entertainment center. Dancers and concubines taken as prisoners or conquests of war. Remembering the AllFather's command and the AllFather's own punishment for Loki, Thor knew that this is where they must have taken him. All reason was gone as Thor's mind filled with rage. The horrible things that Loki may be being subjected to at this very minute were too disgusting to think about. Combing his mind, he remembered one of the soldiers mentioning a location. With this in mind, Thor took off with a few swings of Mjolnir. "I'm coming Loki."

"You are exquisite little prince," the man that currently had him, murmured mockingly, "Resembling a maiden so closely, I find myself doubting that is not what you /are/." Loki bit down on the metal in his mouth, wanting to tell this man that that was only because he repulsed true women. Perhaps the muzzle was a blessing as much as it was a curse, he thought momentarily. For if he were able to say everything he so wished to, the Trickster would no doubt land himself into more trouble than he could handle. Instead, he fixed a watery glare on the guard he was sitting on and, despite the earlier warning he'd received, tried to wriggle out of his grasp. The reaction he got from this man was far different than what he had gotten from the first. Instead of getting angry or snaking an arm around him to keep the fallen prince from getting away, this guard simply laughed and shook his head, "Struggle all you want, it won't get you anywhere. All it shall do is tire you out, and you are not nearly done here this day." He pulled Loki closer and pressed a kiss just below his ear before adding in a low voice, "Besides, even if you managed to break free of my grasp, you are still surrounded by guards who could each take you down with little effort," then pulled away, stood up, and dumped him onto the couch with a wicked grin, "It would suit you well to learn your place young one. Before someone has to teach it too you. Now away with you, we have no further use of a thing with his pride still intact." Loki slowly stood up, having no trouble comprehending what the guard had said. It was all true... to a point that Loki almost succumbed to despair and forgotten that his brother was coming to save him. /Almost/. Still though... he truly was a thing to Asgard now, and should Thor be found out or never find a way for them to escape, Loki would be stuck here until his dying day for he couldn't even overpower /one/ guard, let alone an entire room full of them. He prayed that his brother would find something, /anything/ at all that might aid them in their escape. As he walked away from the men with his head hung low, a terrible thought occurred to him. Odin had been so convinced that Loki had but Thor under a spell... but what if the AllFather became suspicious again and decided to do that himself? Thor would be completely at the king's disposal, and would only do what he was told...which meant that he would stop his search for a way out and leave the Trickster to rot here... He shuddered at the thought just as another group of men took interest in him, and once again, he found himself being passed from one man to the other, straddling, dancing, grinding... becoming more disgusted with himself as he actually started getting /better/ at it and no longer needed their hands on his hips to guide him in what he was supposed to be doing. 'Please Thor... please hurry.'

Thor crashed through wall after wall, any modicum of stealth lost. Forget the AllFather and his wrath. The gate to freedom is so close now. All he needs is to retrieve Loki. There was nothing he wouldn't do to save Loki. Rooms and faces blur beneath him but they all consist of the same colors of the dungeons. He goes faster, searching for the room the guard spoke of. Soft colors, dancers, firelight. Suddenly he stops. He crashes through the final wall, entering the room he was looking for, but why was he looking for it? What was so important about this room? He looked around, trying to find the answer, but his head felt cloudy. He saw guards he recognized from patrolling the palace, he saw a few prisoners he had glanced on in passing as they were brought to the dungeons or dragged out of the throne room. However, he could find no overwhelming reason for why he thought he had to be here so badly. Then his head cleared, and he remembered. Loki! He had to save Loki! He scanned the room for him and saw him being manhandled by one of the guards. Outraged, he tried to run towards them, but found himself stuck. Instead of moving the way he wished, all of his limbs seemed to be moving on their own accord, or rather as if someone else was controlling him. His mouth remained shut as well as he attempted to speak. He fought as hard as he could, straining against the invisible strings controlling is limbs. Without warning, his head fogged up once more and he fell forward from the effort he had been putting forth. What had he been straining so? There were no chains around him. Why was he still in this room? Thor's head began to pound with confusion. Slowly the fog leaked out but as it did, Thor had less and less control over his own actions. He finally realized what was going on. It was Odin. Odin was attempting to control him. However, from such a distance, he couldn't get a handle on both his mind and his body. Should Odin succeed, Loki will be stuck here forever. This thought in mind, Thor fought. He fought harder than he had ever fought anything in his life. He swore he would save Loki, and so he will.

The noise Thor had made while crashing through the walls could be heard even in this room. And the moment Loki heard the rumbling his heart leaped, knowing his brother was finally coming for him. All he had to do was wait just a few more minutes... endure this brand of torture until Thor came bashing through that wall and took him away. He froze in his actions when rubble came crashing down from one of the walls, and eventually revealed the Thunderer when all the dust and debris had cleared. The men around him had frozen too, simply surprised by what had just happened. When it became clear that the crowned prince wasn't here to cause trouble, -though he did look rather confused- everyone went back to his or her business. Everyone that is, except Loki, who had tried to jump off the man's lap but was caught and sat back down before he was even fully on the ground. That didn't stop him however; he kept struggling against the guard, wriggling, kicking, and punching where he could, eyes never leaving Thor's face. He could see the confusion come and go in his face, and knew instantly that his earlier fear had been right. /No/! That couldn't happen! He needed to get to Thor! If only he could get his attention! Damn this infernal contraption! After only a minute of this, the man became tired of his actions and simply grabbed both of his wrists in one hand and flipped their positions so he had Loki pinned on the couch. "What the hell got into /you/?!" he asked, though he didn't knew very well why the young prince had suddenly freaked out. A broad smirk came over the man's face as his gaze momentarily flicked between Loki and Thor. "What? You want your big brother little prince?" he mocked looking absolutely wicked now. "Don't you know? The crowned prince denounced you for your treasonous acts against him. The king announced it just this morning." Loki paid the man's words no mind, focusing solely on trying to get to his brother. Eventually, the guard rolled his eyes before pulling the fallen prince up and pushing him forward until they were in front of the Thunderer, keeping a strong hold on his arms so he couldn't get away, then said, "My prince, it seems our new entertainer wants some time with you." With that, Loki was shoved forward harshly, stumbling and almost falling onto Thor. "Go on then, you got what you wanted, give him a show," the man mocked, but he ignored it, instead looking up at Thor with wide eyes. He'd be able to snap out of it... he /had/ to. Thor was strong he could withstand anything... Or so he told himself. Realistically, Thor was strong physically yes, but magic was a whole other ordeal. There was no telling if Thor would have the strength to overpower this spell, though the Trickster knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that, were Odin any closer, his brother would not stand a chance, and so was grateful that he was still so far away.

Thor watched, his movements frozen but his mind clear as Loki fought the guard that held him. 'Yes Loki!' Thor cheered him on in his mind, 'Fight them!' Seeing Loki fight against his own captivity only made Thor fight harder against his. He kept his mind focused on a single thought. He had to get free. He had to fight off Odin's control. Thor knew he was strong physically, but he would need more than that for this task. Loki always told him he was stubborn, now was the time to put that to use. His mind fogged over slightly and he regained more use of his limbs. Though not in total control this was the most he'd been able to do so far. His mind flipped from putting Loki at the forefront to serving Odin but it only ever lasted a second. His movements were jerky and rough, as if he was sore and could not move well. He watched as the guard came up to him and shoved Loki at him, giving him the command to perform. Thor was outraged. He could feel his face turning red and his veins standing out in his arms and legs as his mental fight translated into physical effort. He would not stand for this. Loki would not perform like some common slave. He was a prince and would be treated as such. Around him the men began to stare curiously, watching his obvious strain and looking to Loki, wondering if it was somehow his doing. They all backed away slowly, suddenly fearful for their own control. Thor's fight only got harder as he felt the pull of the AllFather grow stronger and stronger. Suddenly, more rubble was deposited in the room as the ceiling caved in and Odin dropped down from above, directly in front of Thor. "You cannot fight it, my son. I am more powerful than you have ever imagined." Thor did not respond. He did not even look at Odin. He kept his gaze directly on Loki, staring into his eyes, using them to will himself forward. This was for Loki. It was all for Loki. He could do it. Nothing was impossible when they were together. It was merely a battle of wills now. Odin's will for control and Thor's will for Loki's freedom. They stood in an intense standoff, none of the guards truly knowing what was happening but feeling the intensity in the air. Thor fought harder still; sweat beginning to pour down his face. Thunder raged outside as his mental battle forewent control over the weathers focused solely on this one task. Odin now also began to show signs of struggle. He may be strong, but Thor had youth on his side. The AllFather's age was beginning to betray him. His hands shook with effort as he fought to keep control over Thor. He would not lose his only son to the monster that would kill them all. Thor was honestly surprised that he had lasted this long in the face of the AllFather. His mind was his own; it was his body that he needed to free. This one last step and he could blast Odin to Valhalla and escape with Loki to lands unknown. Thor started vibrating with effort. He could do it. He /would/ do it. For Loki. Staring directly into Loki's eyes, he fought. He could feel it he was almost there. One more powerful push and he was free. Putting all his energy into one final mental blast, Thor cast Odin out of his body, the power knocking them both to the floor.

Loki jumped back as he felt the magic in the air collide one last time in a final effort to gain the upper hand over one another. The moment Thor hit the ground, Loki dropped to his knees, leaning over his brother and looking for any sign that told him who had won. 'Please... please let it be Thor,' he begged whatever power was listening. He knew of course, how unlikely that was but he had faith in his older brother. He had seen the amount of mental effort the Thunderer had put into his fight for control. His eyes roamed over the other god's face before petite, shaky hands gripped large shoulders and tried to pull him up, silently pleading with him to get up, to be okay... to finally take him away from this place. Every terrible scenario possible ran through his mind at that moment: Thor waking up as Odin's mind slave, Thor waking up with only half a mind left, Thor waking up and deciding that he had done and given up enough in his attempts to free Loki... Thor not waking up at all... Suddenly, there were hands around his arms, pulling him away from his brother. Once again, he was struggling to be free to no avail as he was dragged away and pinned to a wall with a snarling guard in his face, "What did you do them?! Fix this monster, or you will know what /real/ suffering is." Why did everyone always assume /Loki/ had done these things? Yes he was 'The Trickster', 'Silver Tongue', and 'God of Mischief and Lies', but he had no opportunity for this! And of course he had no way of defending himself and pleading his innocence because they would not allow him to /talk/. He only glared furiously back at the man keeping him against a wall, gaze flicking to his brother every now and then, hoping to see him stand up. 'Brother! Please, you must get up! We were so close!' Thor /had/ to get up and be free of Odin's control. After coming so close to their escape, practically able to /taste/ it, they couldn't fail /now/. This would be their opportune moment as well, with the AllFather stunned and weary, having used up a great deal of his strength on trying to gain control over the Thunderer. Now would be their best chance!

Everything sounded muffled. There was a loud ringing in Thor's ear that seemed to drown out everything else. He briefly felt soft hands gripping his shoulders, fighting against whatever force that was keeping him on the ground. Then the hands were gone. No! Thor liked those hands. He wanted them back. Struggling immensely, he tried to open his eyes and push himself off the ground. He blinked his eyes multiple times, but nothing changed. Everything was too bright and too blurry around the edges. He stood up but felt immensely off balance. He kept tilting to one side or the other. He felt rough hands on him, trying to steady him, but he batted them away. He wanted the soft hands. Standing still for a few more minutes and his vision finally cleared, the ringing stopped, and he could walk in a straight line. He looked around the room to see Loki pinned to the wall by a guard. All his memories came back to him at once. He flew into action instantly, summoning Mjolnir from where ever it had fallen and ripping the guard away from Loki. Holding him in a tight grip, Thor took off through the hole that Odin made.

Loki watched with a close, hopeful eye as Thor stood up, and slowly gained full consciousness. Then suddenly, the guard was across the room and Loki was being lifted into the air and away from the horrid room. It had happened too fast for his mind to fully register what had happened until they were halfway through the dungeons. But when it finally sank in, the fallen prince let out a heavy sigh of relief through his nose, then buried his face in his brother's chest as they flew away. It felt too good to be true. Thor had overcome the AllFather's attempts to take control of him, even when Loki himself was sure he stood no chance. He had come and succeeded in saving the younger prince from a terrible fate, and now the Trickster was /sure/ he would no longer be thrown around and treated as a vile creature that had done a great wrong, and would /never/ be touched by another unless he wished for it. He wasn't even sure how to start comprehending that, and it would certainly take time for him to get used to it. Of course, he was jumping the gun a little, for they hadn't made it out just yet and surely the guards would be searching the entire palace for them the moment word got out. It was impossible not to get excited a bit prematurely though. They'd already made it so far, how could they possibly fail now? Right now wasn't the time to think about all that however, so Loki stowed his thoughts of freedom away, and focused solely on their next task... even if he wasn't at all sure what that was yet. Soon enough, his feet touched the ground again and he looked around to take in the sight of a small room built into the floor of the library. Raising his gaze to Thor, he gave his brother an expectant look and waited for an explanation of some sort.

"This room is our way out." Thor said, his smile wide. Not waiting for a response, he dragged Loki to the middle of the room and began speaking the words. He stumbled a bit over a few of the pronunciations and had to repeat himself, but slowly the room began to glow with the colors of the Bifrost. Suddenly, he heard pounding overhead and dust began to fall on them. The guards were trying to break through the floor. Wasting no time, Thor hurried through the rest of the process, saying the final words and focusing hard on his location. 'The farthest realm in all the worlds, known and unknown, where he will be safe'. The room began to pulse, emitting a strange noise as the markings on the floor began to rise up and connect with one another. The silvery rainbow light enveloped them in its pulsing magic. Thor thought of nothing else as he held Loki close to him. 'Somewhere he will be safe.' The pounding above grew louder and more frequent as the light around them pulsed even faster, wrapping them in pure magic of the Bifrost. Suddenly, the ceiling gave way and Thor could see the guards above them, but then he saw nothing. Darkness was all around him but he could still feel his grip tight around Loki. "It will be alright." Thor reassured him, "We are safe now." Thor had the sensation of flying, feeling nothing under his feet and yet being in control. He knew that though he did not choose the direction or the speed, they were going exactly where they needed to go. Beyond Odin's reach, beyond Heimdall's sight, beyond on the troubles that had faced. They were going towards a life of happiness. This was Thor's last thought before crash landing into a field of grass.

As the pounding got louder above them, Loki become more and more frightened. What if they got through before Thor finished the spell? They wouldn't get another chance for this! Pushing those thoughts away, the fallen prince gripped Thor's shirt tightly and curled into him until the noises had suddenly /stopped/, and his brother was speaking comforting words. Opening his eyes slowly to look around, he became confused, as he stared into... nothing. So this was what it was like to travel the realms? It wasn't exactly grand, but it wasn't terrible either. Though the feeling was certainly odd, something he had never experienced before, he didn't mind it. Looking back up to Thor, he thought about how much his brother had just given up to save him. Loki hadn't left much behind in Asgard, for the only thing he cared about in that place -other than his books, which were hardly anything in comparison-, was his brother. Thor on the other hand... he had friends and family that he loved. Placing his head on the Thunderer's chest gently, he made a mental note to somehow make it up to the other god. Then they were falling, fast and without any signs of slowing down. The Trickster squeezed his eyes shut and the grip he had on his brother tightened as they fell. The landing was a bit painful, but was nothing either of them couldn't handle. A pained grunt pushed its way through Loki's nose as they hit the ground, and he groaned slightly after they had skidded to a halt. Taking a long moment to recuperate, he sat up to take in the new scenery with wide, curious eyes. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, and held it's own form of beauty. -though that could have been simply because of what this place was to him now. /Salvation/- Now that they were both safe, despite having no idea where they were, the young prince became impatient with his muzzle, and hit his brother lightly on the shoulder before trying to tear the horrid thing away.

Quickly examining the world they had landed in, Thor took in sight of a field that seemed to stretch on for miles. There were small spots far in the distance that could be houses or towns, but from this distance he could not tell. There seemed to be some kind of body of liquid in the opposite direction. It seemed like a suitable place to call home. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Thor turned at Loki's tap and saw him pulling at the muzzle. It had completely slipped his mind! "I'm so sorry, Loki!" Thor carefully pulled Loki's hair out of the way and unclipped the muzzle, throwing it as far away as he could get it before turning back to the Trickster. "Are you alright?" he asked while simultaneously taking off his cape in order to drape it over Loki's shoulders.

Loki took a moment to stretch out his jaw and rub away some of the soreness in it with one hand, relieved to finally be rid of the damned thing. Gripping the cape to bring it closer around him, he let his eyes slip closed and took in a deep breath before answering Thor, "I am fine... I'm free..." His eyes popped back open at that and a wide grin spread across his face, the first one that reached his eyes in years. Though there was still a deep, haunted sadness barely visible underneath it that is not what he is focused on right now. "I am /free/," he breathed, not caring that he was repeating himself. Suddenly, he launched himself at his brother, hugging him tightly for a few minutes as he said, "I can never repay you for this Brother, but I will try nonetheless. /Thank you/." There was still a lot they both had to figure out and deal with, but none of it mattered to the Trickster in this moment. He was celebrating the fact that none could lay an unwanted hand on him again, and that he had had not lost his brother in all of this though he had feared it more than once.

Thor gripped Loki back tightly. A smile exploded on his face at Loki's jubilation. "There is nothing you must do to repay me, brother." He leaned down slightly and pressed a small kiss to Loki's temple. Gripping his shoulder tightly, Thor turned them towards the dark spots in the distance. "Let's go home," he whispered. Loki smiled at him and they began walking towards their future together.


End file.
